


Bad Boy

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: “Damn good boy,” Gavin mentally gritted his teeth. “Is that why Hank likes you so much? For your obedience? Or for a cute fake plastic face? How nice it would have been to crash a fist into that arrogant face of yours! ”
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Нехороший мальчик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746574) by [Apolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline). 



> This is a work I first wrote in russian and now translated in English. Sorry for mistakes!

“Bring me some coffee,” Detective Reed grinned at the android ordering him around. For a moment the emotionless face of the android seemed to change as if the he wanted to answer something, but apparently Reed was just seeing things. The RK800 turned and walked toward the coffee maker.

“Damn good boy,” Gavin mentally gritted his teeth. “Is that why Hank likes you so much? For your obedience? Or for a cute fake plastic face? How nice it would have been to crash a fist into that arrogant face of yours! ”

No matter how much Reid boiled, Connor stubbornly did not give him a reason to openly lash onto him for a good old-fashioned fight. And the android infuriated the detective more and more with each day. With every kind smile Anderson shot a machine. With each time, when Hank sided with his android. With each: “Fuck you, Reed,” thrown at him in the presence of a robot Gavin hated the RK a little more than the moment before.

Gavin disliked Connor from the first day they met, because the android was able to do something that Reed had not been able to do for several years - to stir Anderson, attract his attention and, most offensively, win the sympathy of the lieutenant. But Gavin was the first to try to achieve all the same things! At first he wanted to support a friend who had lost the most precious thing in his life, but Hank pushed everyone away. Then, when the lieutenant started drinking, he tried to pull him out, to distract him from the destructive thoughts and to draw attention to himself at least somehow, albeit with constant fights. Over time he realized that he wanted this man to like him, this man who was once a role model, but became the shadow of himself. Reed did not understand his desire, did not accept it and because of this he became more angry and behaved like an ass. And when he was already reconciled with this situation, when he accepted both his interest and complete absence of it from Hank, this Connor appeared.

He couldn’t say that the android worked wonders, but he clearly had a positive effect on the lieutenant. This should have pleased Reed, but envy, or perhaps jealousy, did not allow him to look at the situation positively.

“Your coffee, detective,” Connor handed the man a paper cup, but Reed pretended not to notice his hands and “accidentally ” pushed the cup with his elbow, splashing hot contents on the android’s hand.

“Oh, I am so clumsy, ”the detective remarked with no regret or a hint of an apology.

“It’s ok,” the android smiled disgustingly polite, wiping his sleeve, “people can be very inattentive. Therefore, we, the androids, are sent with you to the crime scene.”

“What, tin can, are you hinting that I'm incompetent?!”

“It’s not it, detective. I just noted that it’s normal for a person like you not to notice some things.”

“Like me ?! What the heck does that mean?” Gavin grabbed Connor by his front and shook. “You are just some box with bolts, what do you think you are?!

“Reed!” He was suddenly interrupted by the voice of the lieutenant. “What the hell are you doing? Get off Connor!”

The lieutenant forcibly tore his android from the detective’s tenacious grip. He angrily flashed his eyes at him. Here again! Again, Hank sided with this machine! And he didn’t even ask anything, as if it was Gavin Reed who was always to blame for everything - no options. It hurt, but Reed didn’t let it show.

“Well, fuck you both,” Reid broke free of Anderson’s grip. “A Drunk and his robodog!”

“Why are you such an ass, Reed?” Hank rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I’m doing my best for you!” The detective shouted maliciously and marched to his workplace, thus ending this conversation. Hank shrugged, said something to the android, and they both left.

***

“No, seriously, why is this kid acting like a complete moron?” Anderson asked the rhetorical question aloud when he and Connor got into the car.

“Lieutenant, I think the term 'kid' doesn’t quite fit the detective,” said the android.

“Live as long as me, and then tell me about the terms,” Hank grunted. “And I still remember Reed completely green hand. Of course, he was no angel, but the guy worked hard and was quite friendly, and now what’s grown up? As of late, it’s as if lashes at everything...”

“The detective didn’t lie when he said he was doing his best for you.”

“You mean the bastard dislikes me personally?” Hank was surprised.

“Quite the opposite. If you analyze some of the Detective Reed’s reactions...”

“Slow down! I don’t think I want to hear the rest,” the lieutenant interrupted the android.

“Does the detective’s interest disturbs you?” Connor made his conclusion.

“The point is not whether it disturbs me or not, but that you should not tell me about the feelings of others, based on some kind of analysis!”

“Actually, this is partly my job,” Connor reminded Hank.

“Job, Connor,” Hank nodded. “Detective’s feelings have nothing to do with it.”

“Got it,” the android nodded to him.

Connor did not quite understand. His logic suggested that if the lieutenant and detective Reed figured out these very feelings, then their work would have become much more productive. But these are people and their emotions, so the android decided not to interfere yet. At least until the situation doesn’t directly affects the disclosure of their cases.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As English is not my native language I'm really worried about how it came out. Please write if you like it or if there are some mistakes which prevent understanding and I'll try to fix it!


End file.
